The Explosion
by SailorStar101
Summary: What happens when a large explosion in the base leaves GIR severely damaged?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Invader Zim is not mine. LOL I ain't good at humor...

Sumary: What happens when a large explosion in the base leave GIR severely damaged?

Chapter 1

The lab was filled with the scent of several toxic chemicals. Zim was bent over a large test tube, cautiously pouring the chemicals in, one by one. GIR was nearby him as always, idly looking at the chemicals. GIR was in his puppy suit, because they'd just been out on a walk.

Zim tipped the blue chemical into the test tube, before taking back off his goggles and gloves, setting them down, and turning.

"GIR, I'm going to the restroom. I'll be back, so DO NOT touch the chemicals!" With that, Zim walked out of the room.

GIR looked at the chemicals.

"Oooh!" He exclaimed excitedly, grabbing a ebony beaker. "Pretty!" In his mind (don't laugh, yes, he's got a good mind), he was thinking Zim would need the ebony colored beaker next, so he made his way to the test tube, wich was still boiling. He tipped the bottle, and began pouring the ebony liquid inside the test tube.

As Zim began walking beck to the lab, the ground beneath him shook violently. Zim's eyes widened, and he quickened his pace to a sprint.

As he reached the lab, he gasped. It was on fire! Great huge, billowing inferno, their gases called smoke rising from them, were everywhere.

And near the middle lay GIR, his body limp and dismangled, surrounded by flames.

Images of what had just happened flashed through Zim's head as he looked at the beaker lying nearby GIR's body.

_He was dumb enough to pour Lithium 5__2 into the mix! How come I never taught him to read?! _Zim thought. He rushed to the doorway, grabbing a phone and calling the fire department, who'd said they'd be there in a few minutes.

_But I don't have a few minutes! _Zim thought, _GIR isn't built to resist fire! He'll die for sure!_

Zim realized the horrific-ness of that thought. He ran as fast as he could through the flames, picking up the body of GIR(who was still in his puppy costume), and ran back out as quickly as he could, laying GIR on the couch while he threw on his disguise before lifting GIR back up and running outside. The fire department arrived moments later, most rushing past Zim and GIR to go to the lab to put out the fire. A few stopped to gaze upon Zim holding Gir, some clicking their tonues in sadness, others holding back tears. Zim would glance up at them, but his attention was mainly focussed on GIR.

As the firemen left after finishing putting out the fire, Zim caryed GIR like a baby, his head and arms on Zim's shoulder. He tip-toed up the stairs, and laid GIR on his own bed.

He walked down to the lab, and looked at the destruction. He leaned down and grabbed the beaker that still held a single drop of Lithium 52 in it. He grimaced before throwing the bottle angrily out the window and walking into the living room, where he buried his face in his hands and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zim began quietly walking up the stairs to the bedroom. He opened the door to find the tiny robot still unconscious. He sat down on the bed beside Gir, lifting him into his arms, undiong the dog disguise to find GIR was severely damaged. Several burns lay across his mettalic surface. Zim gently layed GIR back down, to look at him again. The burns were in large patches all over him, and his eyes were a dull, lifeless grey.

There was a knock at the door. Zim lifted the blankets over GIR and rushed to answer it.

_EEK! Who'd be here at this time? Could it be Dib? Gaz? Tak? Perhaps even one of the Tallest?_

Whoever it was, they were growing impatient, knocking quicker and harder.

"I'm here!" Zim cried, thrusting open the door.

There stood Dib.

"I KNOW you're behind that earthquake-like thing-y a few hours ago, Zim!" Dib barked.

Zim was silent.

"Don't play dumb, Zim!" Dib looked behind Zim. "Say, where's that robot that always dresses like a dog? He usually is sitting on the couch, staring at you." Dib's eyebrow lifted.

Zim's squiggleyspooch nearly turned over as the picture of GIR still ran around his mind.

"Zim? Huh? You're not hitting me... or clenching your fists... or doing any damage to me... what's going on? Are you okay?"

Zim turned around and walked to the couch, sitting down and staring at one of the pictures of GIR and him.

"No, Dib, I'm NOT okay. That Earth-quake-like-thingy-y a few hours ago... was an explosion, and..." Zim broke off as tears filled his eyes to the brim. Dib looked at him.

"And?"

"And... GIR..."

"He's... dead?!"

"No... thank heavens..."

"Then... what?"

"Well... it's hard to explain... it'd be easier to show you..."

"Okay..."

Zim sighed and slid off the couch, slowly going up the stairs, Dib following.

As Zim turned the knob, he gasped.

For inside was not a small robot, as GIR had last been, but a human child, with long black hair, and silver clothes.


End file.
